Atado
by Dahteste
Summary: Me entrego más, doy más y más. No me siento propio, soy de ellos, ellos son míos al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde es que termina su cuerpo y es que inicia el mío? No lo sé. Solo me dejo llevar. Es tan placentero. Tan delicioso. ¿Es esto el amor?


**Muy bien, hagamos corto este trámite:**

 **HaRiSoMa**

 _Más…_

 _Más._

 _No te detengas._

 _Entrégate un poco más._

Siento la piel arder en contraste con el frío que reina en la habitación. El jadeo constante saca vaho frente a mi rostro.

Los movimientos son torpes, a ratos son erráticos, lánguidos, desenfrenados, hambrientos.

La piel arde al ser tocada por otra piel.

−Makoto… − susurra en mi oído una voz modificada por el deseo.

El deseo es tan profundo en su tono que no logro hallar mi propia voz para contestar de regreso. Solo puedo regresar a sus labios y devorarlos, morderlos y saborearlos, saben a la misma salsa de la carne agridulce que estuvimos compartiendo hace un momento, pero me hacen sentir más y más hambre, no me sacio.

Una mano se enreda en mi cabello, jalándolo con necesidad y fuerza, obligándome a separarme del deseo que me atrapa. Unos dientes acarician peligrosamente la piel, y sobre el pulso carotideo humedece con su larga lengua, jugueteando con el calor y el frío, erizando cada uno de mis sentidos.

−Ah… − jadeo al sentir nuevamente afilados dientes entregándose a la tarea de estremecerme, mientras otras manos continúan tanteando mi tórax desnudo, besando a cada centímetro, buscando los puntos precisos donde saben que pierdo el control.

Los dos cuerpos se enredan contra el mío, buscando desesperados las reacciones que no se hacen esperar en mi ser. Se enredan, me envuelven, se buscan entre ellos, se besan de regreso, se devoran y me devoran.

Sé que afuera está lloviendo, lo sé porque yo mismo llegué empapado por la fría tormenta que arreciaba, pero nuestros cuerpos han generado lo suficiente como para evitarnos encender la calefacción.

 _Más._

 _No te detengas._

 _Entrégate un poco más._

Lo hago. Me entrego más, doy más y más. No me siento propio, soy de ellos, ellos son míos al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde es que termina su cuerpo y es que inicia el mío? No lo sé. Solo me dejo llevar. Es tan placentero. Tan delicioso.

Dios. No permitas que esto termine jamás.

.

..

...

...

...

Sueño con vapores y calores que a medida que avanzan los minutos se van desvaneciendo dando paso al frío ambiente que siempre rodeó el lugar.

Me acurruco un poco más entre las sábanas, solo hay una demasiado delgada y corta que deja mis pies fríos desnudos. Abro los ojos pesadamente, no hay sol que golpee por la ventana, apenas si las persianas están levemente volteadas para dejar entrar la mortecina luz de un día encapotado de invierno. Observo por el cristal que ya no llueve, pero seguramente más tarde lo hará, de eso no hay duda.

El frío no tarda en recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me obliga a encogerme para tratar de cubrirme por completo con la inútil sábana delgada. A través de la puerta cerrada siento como los movimientos matutinos de la cocina se hacen presentes, un suave olor a tostadas y café recién preparado inundan de a poco la habitación.

Trato de regresar a mi sueño, lleno de vapores y calores, pero me es imposible, el estómago ruge exigiendo atención y demandando comida que de seguro estará esperando en la sala.

Con pesadez me levanto de la cama, sintiendo todo el dolor muscular que significó el ejercicio de la pasada noche, recojo unos pantalones de gimnasia y una sudadera roja que dejaron sobre el mueble especialmente para mí. Lo sé, siempre me dejan la misma combinación.

Siempre.

Porque cada cierto tiempo esto se repite en nuestras vidas.

No es que sea malo, no hay engaños, no me engaño a mí mismo ni yo los engaño a ellos. Es, como dice Rin, "un juego". Un juego donde todos la pasamos bien, y – mientras cada uno de nosotros lo tenga claro – nadie sale lastimado.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo con él.

Hace ya años que Haru y Rin están juntos, les costaba en un inicio darse a entender entre ellos, pero sé que su amor es más fuerte, siempre me he sentido un poco celoso, porque yo también he deseado sentir un poco de amor en mi vida.

Un amor que solo otro te puede entregar con solo una mirada que te hace desvanecer y las rodillas te fallen. Pero no temes caer al vacío, porque sabes que caerías en sus brazos. Es bastante cursi, demasiado en verdad. Pero al ver a Matsuoka abrazando a Haru por la espalda mientras este alega de que le permita terminar de cocinar, me hace reafirmar ello. Quiero enamorarme.

Rin siempre ha sido romántico, lleno de ilusiones frente a las novelas rosas. Lo conozco desde la escuela y por más novias y novios que le vi intentar concretar sus sueños más alocados, no fue hasta que conoció a Haruka y empezaron una vida juntos… de eso han pasado cuatro años. Rin es policía en el cuartel que está a unas calles del departamento, y Haruka es pastelero en un discreto café en el centro. Se ven tan bien juntos, como si hubiesen nacido para estar el uno con el otro.

Me sonrojo al pensar en ello. Y Rin se carcajea al verme parado tan soso en el linde de la cocina de su apartamento y me invita a que tome asiento donde siempre lo hago. Me dan el té como saben que me gusta, con unas tostadas aparte de otros alimentos, doy gracias por la comida y todos desayunamos juntos.

Nunca hablamos de lo que sucede después de pasar la noche juntos. Para ellos es natural, no hacen comentarios al respecto y continúan una rutina común. Hoy es domingo y sé que no tengo mucho que hacer hasta mañana por la mañana al regresar al trabajo, pero hoy me siento distinto, inquieto.

−… ¿pasa algo? – Despierto de mis ensoñaciones y es Haru el que me habla, con la mirada azul perdida con un leve atisbo de preocupación. – ¿Está frío el té?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

−Está bien, solo estaba pensando.

−A todo esto, Haru, ¿ya invitaste a Makoto? – empieza Rin a hablar dando un sorbo a su taza humeante, mientras que el aludido desviaba la mirada con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Rin se ríe entre dientes mostrando su afilada sonrisa. – Mañana van a inaugurar el segundo piso de la cafetería, Haru hará un gran pastel de chocolate.

Dejó la invitación no hablada en el aire. Sonreí amablemente.

−Claro, iré después del trabajo.

−Hasta irá un tipo que toca la guitarra.

−Seguro, será divertido.

Luego de desayunar, me empiezo a sentir incómodo malgastar el tiempo en su departamento, por lo cual rápidamente me baño y vuelvo a colocarme las ropas que me han dejado, las mías siguen húmedas y no se ve que pronto vayan a estar listas para ser utilizadas. Con todo el ajetreo nocturno a los tres se nos olvidó meter la ropa a lavar y dejar secando la misma.

Me marcho, prometiendo llevar todo limpio al café al día siguiente. Extiendo el paraguas y me abro camino bajo la suave cortina de agua que empieza a caer desde las nubes cargadas, recordando un día de primavera cuando un muy entusiasmado Rin apareció en la puerta de mi casa, me arrastró hasta la habitación apenas saludando a mi madre para contarme que había encontrado con quien pasar todas las primaveras de su vida.

 **HaRiSoMa**

Lunes.

17:45 hrs.

El bus andaba a traqueteos bajo la lluvia que había estado cayendo durante todo el día, repleto de estudiantes, trabajadores, hombres y mujeres que solo deseaban volver a casa luego de un agotador día laboral. Y la semana apenas empezaba.

Estaba de camino a un nuevo trabajillo que logré conseguir en un café que iba a abrir una expansión en el segundo piso. Tenía que hacerlo bien, era la oportunidad de lograr juntar un poco más de dinero para pagar el arriendo que compartía con dos compañeros. No son malos tipos, aunque sí bastante ruidosos. Acabo de recordar que uno de ellos quería cenar comida occidental esta noche.

Llegado al paradero junto a la tienda de conveniencia frete a la plaza con juegos infantiles, me bajo a trompicones del autobús que pronto cierra las puertas, maldigo por lo bajo al notar que se me ha quedado arriba el paraguas y el vehículo ya avanza alejándose calle arriba.

−Maldición – mascullé arrimándome el bolso donde llevaba enfundada la única pertenencia que, a decir verdad, era la única que necesitaba. Continué caminando bajo la lluvia.

Por suerte el lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de la parada, apenas había mojado la chaqueta y la funda de la guitarra. Saludé a una de las camareras quien me llevó hasta el segundo piso, se notaba que todo en aquella zona era nuevo: las mesas de madera pulida, los pisos brillantes e impolutos. Al fondo montaron un pequeño escenario de apenas unos 20 cm de alto con un banquillo, luego encendieron algunas luces bajas que daban aspecto de que iría a empezar un espectáculo pronto.

 **HaRiSoMa**

Como esperaba de mí mismo, atravesé el linde de la puerta pasadas las seis treinta de la tarde. Con prisa subí al segundo piso donde una suave guitarra sonaba por sobre el murmullo general del lugar, parecía estar apenas calentando los dedos. Busqué la cabellera roja de Rin y me senté a su lado dejando en el respaldo de la silla la mojada chaqueta.

−Llegas tarde, Mako – masculló mirándome con los ojos acusatorios por sobre su café.

−Lo sé, lo siento, Rin – me disculpé indicándole el café con pastel a la camarera, aprovechar la oferta del día de expansión.

El show corrió con poco entusiasmo de la gente. Yo mismo no me fijé mucho en el tipo con la guitarra, ocultaba su mirada tras los párpados y se encorvaba sobre el instrumento. Realmente reír con Rin y ver cómo le gastaba bromas a Haruka que iba de paso era mucho más interesante.

Ya casi a la hora de cierre vi como Rin le coqueteaba a su novio, quien lo desechaba, alegando que aún tenía que limpiar antes de que el jefe los dejara salir.

De nuevo aquella punzada, como un alfiler que se incrusta en la boca del estómago. Son los celos atacando de nuevo.

Mírenlos abrazarse, yo los he visto amarse con pasión, en jadeante y candente deseo. Me han hecho partícipe de aquello, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero alguien que me haga eso a mí. Quiero hacérselo a alguien. Solos.

Trato de hacer como que tengo los mensajes más interesantes del mundo en mi celular en cuanto veo a Haruka acercarse a mí seguido por un enfurruñado Matsuoka.

−¿Todo bien? – me pregunta con su tono tan imparcial de siempre mientras retira la loza de la mesa. Levanto la mirada para contestarle, es cuando, de frente, me encuentro con dos luceros aguamarina, unos labios que enmarcan unos blancos dientes que no logran hacerme llegar lo que dice.

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas?_

Una mano se balancea frente a mis ojos y salgo de un maravilloso ensueño, apenas logrando articular unas palabras a la nada.

− _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 **HaRiSoMa**

Desde aquel día voy cada siempre que puedo al café. De a poco he ido descubriendo sus horarios: lunes y miércoles va pasadas las seis de la tarde. Toca casi siempre las mismas melodías al inicio, una trataba sobre metas y un relevo… una última carrera; se nota que aquella canción le llega profundo cada vez que la canta. Pareciera que a nadie más le gusta, pero yo termino al borde de la silla cada vez que canta y rasga las cuerdas suavemente.

Aún no logro saber su nombre, pero sé que toca la guitarra en el café por las tardes dos días a la semana y le gusta comer tonkatsu.

Me sonrojo al notar que al terminar la canción ha posado esos luceros aguamarina sobre mí a pesar de que me encuentro lejos del escenario, escondido en una esquina. Me cubro el rostro todo rojo con el libro que supuestamente había estado leyendo.

Es con esa misma mirada que me enciendo cada vez que vuelvo a los encuentros casuales.

Jadeo sintiendo como una mano se cierra alrededor de mi miembro endurecido. Esta vez es Rin quien está cerciorándose de empapar cada centímetro de piel con su lengua. Me estremece, pero no logro dejar de pensar en los luceros aguamarina.

En vez de aquellos que deseo, son un par de azules que se acercan hambrientos a mí besando hasta sentir que se me partirán los labios.

Estamos por tener sexo, como siempre, pero ya no puedo disfrutarlo como antes. No es igual, me hace falta algo…

− ¡No! – termino por separarme antes de continuar con aquello, me hace sentir mal, nauseabundo– No puedo… − murmuro tratando de recoger parte de las prendas que nos arrancamos. Necesito salir de ahí. No quiero hacerles daño, no quiero hacerme daño.

No sé si me dijeron algo antes de que saliera disparado del departamento, que ridículo, llevo dos cuadras corriendo a toda velocidad y recién me pongo a pensar en ello. Golpeo un poste de luz con el puño cerrado, está helado. Pronto me doy cuenta de que todo está así de helado a mi rededor.

Las náuseas no me abandonan, siento aún sus lenguas y piel candente quemándome… ¿por qué sigo en eso? No me gusta, sé que no está bien, me hace daño... yo quiero amor, no sexo.

Es como una epifanía que golpea por primera vez la conciencia. Caigo de rodillas sintiendo arder los ojos, de rabia, de dolor. Soy un idiota. Solo los usé para hacerme sentir bien, para lograr llenar el vacío que hay en mi interior.

Golpeo varias veces el suelo, como si el dolor físico mitigara las miles de punzadas que no logro sacar de mi corazón.

− ¿Estás bien?

Quedo petrificado con la vista fija en el asfalto. No quiero levantar la mirada. No.

No.

No.

No debe verme así, en la noche, a medio vestir con una camisa abierta y los zapatos desatados en el frío invernal. Si un rayo me golpeara en este mismo instante sería muchísimo mejor.

− Vamos, no te quedes ahí, pescarás un resfriado. – Noto que hay preocupación en su voz… Aquella voz que casi nunca escucho hablar, jamás dirigido a mí, pero siempre canta tras el murmullo de un café recientemente remodelado.

Dudoso, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con aquellos luceros enmarcados en unas negras cejas que se fruncen en ¿preocupación? Quizás le parezco raro y simplemente está haciendo lo que cualquier buen ciudadano haría. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que bajara hasta mi posición y acariciara mis mejillas con aquellos rudos dedos de guitarrista. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió mis lastimeras lágrimas.

−Makoto – digo casi en un susurro – me llamo Tachibana Makoto.

Sonríe y sé que me he enamorado de esa sonrisa en ese mismo instante.

−Yamazaki Sousuke.

−Por fin te he encontrado, Yamazaki Sousuke.

 **HaRiSoMa**

No, no he abandonado ninguna historia, simplemente NECESITABA sacar esta idea de mi sistema antes de que colapsara!

He estado con muchísimas ideas rondando mi cabeza, HaRiSoMa es una de ellas... simplemente quería escribir algo más hot de HaruRinMako... o es HaruMakoRin? digo, porque Mako es como el jamón del sandwich jeje... bueno, tampoco es que se me de escribir lemmon o cosas por el estilo, digamos que hice una prueba a mí misma respecto al tema y al tipo de narración (primera persona) y aaalgo salió de aquello.

Gracias por tomarse un momento para leer esta asquerosidad !

Un review con su opinión siempre es bien recibido!

Ya actualizaré Escape... Lo prometo c:

byebye~


End file.
